


Slime Stim

by Schadenfiend



Category: Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: ASMR, Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Do not read this in public, Fan Comics, Fingering, Fluff and Smut, NSFW, Other, Slime, Smut, Stimming, Weird Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-13 12:20:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18031613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schadenfiend/pseuds/Schadenfiend
Summary: DO NOT READ THIS IN PUBLICShort comics in which Eddie Brock learns to pleasure his weird alien boyfriend after seeing an ASMR slime video.Note: this comic is best viewed on desktop, or using "desktop site" on mobile apps to resize for screens.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **DO NOT READ THIS IN PUBLIC**
> 
> Alternate links: [Tumblr](https://schadenfiend.tumblr.com/post/183283710092/slime-stim-full-comic-i-got-the-idea-from-a), [Twitter thread](https://twitter.com/schadenfiend/status/1103533107406229504)
> 
> Anyway, I drew this comic the other day, and I'm posting this here as a notice to anyone subscribed to me as a user that I'm still alive, just working on other projects at the moment! As always, thanks for the continued support and lovely messages.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't originally planning on doing a part 2, but here we are anyway. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Alternate links: [Tumblr](https://schadenfiend.tumblr.com/post/183328665747/slime-stim-2-full-comic-no-i-wasnt), [Twitter thread](https://twitter.com/schadenfiend/status/1104261670061334529)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/schadenfiend) (18+) where I am most active and posting art more regularly!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God I keep saying I need to work on other projects, and I keep having every intention to do so but??? People in Symbrock/ Venom discord servers keep feeding me new ideas??! And now I have ideas for a part 4 as well?????? Oh my god.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, @cin_nic on Twitter has kindly informed me that these are actually called Springerle rolling pins and you can bet your ass that Eddie has at least 5 of these at home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **HEY THIS IS OFFICIALLY A PORNO NOW, YE BE WARNED**
> 
> ALSO, shout out to the Symbrock Squad Server and Slimes Gone Wild! (18+) server for inspo for this comic, especially Sarasafrass and [Koz/Rachelcraft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RachelCraft/pseuds/RachelCraft).

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, this is the toy in question: [Youtube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f5b44NIGwmg)
> 
> (don't tell them I sent you to this video)

**Author's Note:**

> In the meantime, follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/schadenfiend) (18+) where I am most active and posting art more regularly!


End file.
